Lunch Trouble
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura can't cook, everyone knows this but for some reason Kiba still seems to eat the lunches she makes for him everyday. They want to know why and are planning on asking him. Now if they only could without him getting angry with them. KibaSaku


"How does he eat it all?" Naruto asked from his spot on the blanket.

"I'm not sure how it's even possible." Sasuke muttered back, one eye twitching.

"He has to be forcing himself." Shikamaru gave a small nod believing that had to be it.

"I kind of feel a little bad that we're just watching." Ino added in, looking at her friends and then back at what they were watching.

Across from them were Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka, the school's cutest couple according to the yearbook and they were eating lunch together with their friends. Sakura sitting right next to her boyfriend eating a sandwich her mom made and Kiba sitting right next to her, eating the box lunch Sakura made for him. They were off in their own little world like they always were during lunch while their four friends watched them in amazement; actually they were watching Kiba more than Sakura. He was smiling the whole time while he ate the bento his girlfriend made for him, eating every piece of rice, fish, and omelets that was in there. It was a traditional bento boxes lunch that has been made for centuries but it still amazed them all. It only amazed them for one reason…Sakura for the life of her couldn't cook.

The two had had going out for over a year and Kiba had complained for over a week how Sakura never made him lunches like other girls did for their boyfriends. Finally having enough of his whining, they had actually, she came to school the next day with a bento made for him and he happily ate it all. Everyday she would make him a bento and everyday he would eat it until not even a crumb was left. One day Kiba was absent and Sakura had let the others eat the lunch she made while she attended a student council meeting. The four friends each took one bite and that one bite had sent them all home sick. To this day they avoid Sakura's cooking entirely and everyday they watch in awe as Kiba eats it without so much as a sign of being sickened by it.

"You think he's taking some special medicine?" Naruto asked in secret. They had to be quiet for else Kiba would get angry with them. They had asked him once if Sakura's cooking ever made him ill and he got mad that they were saying such bad things about her cooking.

"If so he must have an endless supple of it." Ino replied, finishing off her own lunch.

"There has to be more to that," Shikamaru added in, his elbow resting on his leg while he had one cheek in his hand. "We didn't come to school for a week after eating only one bite. He eats everything." That was true. Everyday they watched him finish everything Sakura made for him and never once did he ever miss school. That one day he did miss was because his dog Akamaru got sick and needed to be taken to a vet, he came back the next day and ate the two lunches she made for him. He requested two since he missed one.

"He must have a lot of will power to eat that lunch." Sasuke crossed his arms, eating his rice ball and looked at his friends. He had eaten bad food before, from when his brother gave him food poisoning, but he had been sick for only one day. Sakura's cooking made him sick for a week and even his brother, the one who got him sick on purpose, felt sorry for him.

"What about lunch?" they all jumped when they heard Sakura's question. They slowly turned their heads to see her looking at them, Kiba doing the same as he ate the last piece of omelet and licked his lips.

"Nothing." They all answered and looked down at their laps, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's with you guys?" Sakura asked them again. She wanted to know why they were acting so strange today. Actually they acted weird at lunch everyday but today more than usual.

"Who cares," Kiba shrugged and laid his head down in Sakura's lap. "Hey tomorrow make beef-steak-jerky for lunch, it's my favorite." He gave her a wide grin, hoping it would get him the lunch he desired.

Sakura only nodded and ran one hand through his hair, she was used to him telling her what he wanted for lunch. "Fine, but you're coming shopping with me after school than. I need to get the ingredients if you want it so much." He agreed immediately and the others were trying not to groan.

"How can he want that stuff?" Shikamaru was called a genius with an I.Q. of two-hundred but even with all his smarts he couldn't understand how Kiba could stomach Sakura's cooking.

"They say hunger is the best seasoning." Naruto tried coming up with an answer. "You think maybe he's family isn't feeding him?" That made about as much sense as everything else they came up with.

"We could always ask him again." Ino gave a weak shrug but the three boys quickly shot down the idea.

"No way, I don't want to have to deal with an angry Kiba again." Naruto shuddered as he remembered the day they asked Kiba about Sakura's cooking. He yelled at them all and ignored them for the rest of the day; giving them glares whenever he saw them and even made Sakura avoid them.

"Well maybe if we ask in a different way. Like why he likes the meals so much." They seemed to think about this. If they asked in the right way it could give them the answer they needed without setting off an angry Kiba.

"It could work." Sasuke finally said after a while.

"Right, so tomorrow we ask when Sakura is at he meeting." Shikamaru said the plan and they all agreed. Tomorrow at lunch they would ask Kiba about the homemade lunches again and hope it didn't turn out badly for them.

* * *

"So who's going to ask?" Naruto asked nervously as Kiba was already starting his meal. Like he asked he got beef-steak-jerky, a weird mixer his mom made for him once when he was six and had become his favorite. He was devouring it all but not in a way that he-hasn't-eaten-in-weeks but in a I'm-loving-the-taste-of-it-all kind of way. Sakura had given it to him at the start of lunch and left him with that and a kiss before she ran to her meeting.

"Not it!" Sasuke and Shikamaru both said at once and all eyes were on Ino.

"I hate you all," she glared at the three boys, vowing to get revenge on them if things went bad. "Say Kiba, would you mind if we ask you something?" she called to him, trying to sound as sweet and innocent as possible.

"Can't it wait? I'm eating." He spared them a glance over his boxed lunch, he was more focused on eating than he was them and they were more focused on him eating. They watched as he chewed it all with a smile, drool coming off the side of his mouth as he ate it, and swallowed it with ease. He wiped off the drool and went back to eating at every piece of meat and rice that was made for him.

"We can see that," Ino said weakly, her face suddenly pale and the three boys beside her looked like they were going to be sick. "I just wanted to know why you like Sakura's cooking so much?" that got him. He stopped when the question was out and looked at them, a look that was crossed between a glare and confusion.

"Why?" his voice held a tone to it and not a happy one.

Ino scooted away and so did the others. "No reason, just asking." She said a bit too quickly and hoped it didn't add more suspicion to her question. Although she had a feeling that it did.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at them; obviously he knew there was more to the question. "I like it because I know it's made only for me and it taste good," he never once let go of the lunch, to emphasize this he took a piece of meat from the lunch and plopped it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it all, no signs of pain or disgust ever reaching his face. "Why the sudden question? Is this like the last time when you asked me if Sakura's food made me sick?" he was full on glaring now and everyone was sweating and turning white.

"No!" They hadn't all mean to say it, and not as quickly as they did either. It just came out but the way the conversation was going but now they were screwed.

"Is that so," Kiba didn't look convinced. "Because I think-!" he didn't get to finish. The lunch that was only half finished was out of his hands and into another's.

"Ha! Take that the most un-youthful Kiba Inuzuka! I, Rock Lee, have successfully taken my precious Sakura's homemade lunch all for my youthful self." Rock Lee was a year older than them and completely obsessed with Sakura. He had been heartbroken when she started dating Kiba and vowed that he would win her back with his youthful body and actions.

However he may have just made the biggest mistake of his life. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru were frozen in fear in their spots. Their bodies were officially white and they were screaming inside their mind for Lee to run. Kiba was sitting very still in front of them, his bangs were covering his eyes, but his body was glowing red. His aura was shining of the colors black and red as he stood up and crackled his knuckles. He would kill Rock Lee. "Give it back." None of them ever took Kiba's lunch away. Even when they felt bad that he was eating it knew better than to take it. If Sakura made it for him then he was keeping it despite what anyone else said, they also learned that the hard way when they first asked him about the bento lunch. Naruto tried taking it out of his hands when asked and it ended up with him having a sprained wrist.

"Never, I shall eat every glorious bite," Rock Lee said this just as he took a bite of the rice but as soon as it entered his mouth he spat it right back out. "Terrible," he said weakly, dropping the lunch to the ground and wiping his mouth. "How could my precious cherry blossom make such a horrible tasting meal?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Kiba's anger only increased when he saw all this. "Lee," he growled out and the poor youth loving boy quivering in fear of the angered teen before him. "You die." His eyes glowed red and he aimed a fist at the screaming boy's head.

"Wait," Sakura stopped the fight before it could happen. She held Kiba's fist in her hand and brought it back down to his side. "Don't hurt him." She told him, eyes looking sad and dull.

Rock Lee took this time to run away in fear before any harm could be done to him.

"Why not?" Kiba seemed to have calmed down but he was still glaring at Lee. "He said something bad about you and he even ruined the lunch you worked so hard on." He pointed down to the spilled bento that was gathered around their feet.

Sakura said nothing, she only bent down and picked up the bento and held it in her hands. A few pieces of rice and meat were still in it but other than that it was mostly dirt and grass. "He said the truth," she finally said it. "I kind of had a feeling I was a bad cook when the others all went home sick that day and when they asked you if my cooking made you sick," Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru suddenly felt very bad because of their question. That and the glare Kiba sent their way. "I tried harder to make your lunches come out tasting better but I guess I failed." She looked down at the broken box and wanted to cry. She had worked so hard everyday to make Kiba his lunches and she found out that she had failed again.

"That's not true," Kiba put his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "I love your cooking, it always taste great and I wouldn't eat it if it tasted bad,"

"_But you do!" _They all screamed inside their minds.

"Sakura I eat it because you make it for me with your heart and that's all the flavor I need for this to be the best meal I eat," He gave her a wide grin, taking the bento out of her hands and finishing off the few pieces of food that was left. "Delicious." He was telling the truth.

"Kiba," Sakura felt her eyes water again but for a different reason than before. "I love you." She hugged her boyfriend.

"I love you too." Kiba hugged her right back.

The others watched this moment between the two and smiled themselves. "I guess if it's made from the heart than anything can taste good." Naruto said arms behind his head as he wore a happy grin. He was happy that this didn't end badly for his friends.

"Well they do say that a woman's love is the strongest out there." Ino had her hands on her hips as she watched the couple. She really needed to get a boyfriend herself.

"I guess it can't be helped, they're both just troublesome." Shikamaru said, his head looking up at the clouds and wanting to take a nap.

"Whatever, let's just leave them alone." Sasuke had a smirk on his face and hands in his pockets. He was just glad things were finally over and he can go back to enjoying lunch.

Sakura and Kiba pulled away from each other to share a small but sweet kiss. "How about I make you a bigger lunch tomorrow? I add in all your favorites too." she gave her boyfriend a sweet smile and was already arranging on how she would prepare his lunch for the next day.

"Deal," he kissed her forehead before pulling away and cracked his knuckles again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to end Rock Lee's life." He had a scary look on his face and the killing aura came back. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru all froze in fear again while Sakura remained immune.

"Hey, don't say such things." She chased after her boyfriend, trying to prevent him from hurting the probably still scared and shaking boy.

"Hey guys," Naruto spoke up in a weak tone once they left. "Let's never disturb Kiba's lunch again." They all agreed. No more questions, concerns, or answers. They would let him have his lunch and pretend that Sakura's cooking wasn't as deadly as they knew it was and would just eat their lunch in peace.


End file.
